<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Umbrella by LovingGwendolaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780025">Umbrella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj'>LovingGwendolaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones RPF, gwendolaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Angst, Divorce, F/M, London, Love, RPF, Romance, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>** this work is RPF </p><p>Nikolaj suddenly stops returning Gwen’s calls without explanation, so when she finds out he’s in London she decides to pay him a visit. She arrives at his door hurt and angry, but when he reveals his true motives she’s rocked to the core.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Arrrrgghhh it took me longer to come up with a title than it did to write the dang chapter - and it still sucks, but whatever 😂 </p><p>If you’re not into RPF stop now. Retreat. Hit back on that browser and run. If you enjoy RPF or you’re just curious - happy reading 😘  </p><p>This will only be two parts. I hope you enjoy the first instalment.  </p><p>PS if you have specific smut requests please let me know and I would be happy to try to fulfill them. ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey. We haven’t talked in a while. I miss you. Call me. Oh hey, did you see that new gossip item? They got it wrong - it was Giles and I that broke up, not you and Nukaka. I would like to talk about it, if you can fit me into your busy schedule. Cheers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One week later </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t call me back, Jerk. You can’t possibly be that busy. I’m home. I’m bored. Call me - please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5 days later </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously. What’s going on?  This isn’t like you. I know you know how to check your voicemail, even if you suck at everything else remotely related to technology. No excuses. Call me back or I’m going to come find you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 days later</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well now I’m officially insulted. I don’t call anyone 5 times, so this is your last chance. Call me back asshole. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One week later</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I saw you posted something on Instagram so you’re not dead - just completely ignoring me for some reason. Yeah, I lied. But this is my final call - I swear. I don’t want to inflate your massive ego any further. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>6 days later </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay I just heard the news and I’m so sorry. I have to admit that I’m a bit pissed off that I had to hear about your divorce from TMZ, not from you personally. But I’m going to assume that this is why you haven’t been calling me back and give you one more chance. Please Nik, talk to me. I know I tease you a lot but I’m here for you. Well, okay, bye I guess. Please call. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been over a month since she had talked to Nik. So much had happened in a few short weeks. Quarantine had lifted and the second it did her and Giles decided to break up, amicably, and go their separate ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew they would stay close and stay friends, but their relationship just wasn’t going anywhere romantically anyway. It had always been built on companionship as opposed to passion and she finally decided she needed the opportunity to look for something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giles understood and there were no hard feelings. She had always loved that about him - there was never drama. He would always be there if she needed him and he would continue to design her amazing dresses when she had events to attend again someday. Their personal and professional relationship would remain solid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had also found out only a couple days ago that Nikolaj was divorcing his wife of over two decades, not long after their anniversary. Gwen had seen the photo Nukaka had posted, gushing about her man, and she never even considered at the time that they were having problems. In all honesty, it had come off a bit desperate and attention seeking, but Gwen had never even fathomed that things were really bad between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the times she had tried to call Nik and he wasn’t responding to her, he was probably dealing with the emotional toll of divorce and trying to support his children through it. It still wasn’t like him to not call her back. They talked often, about everything. She was shocked he hadn’t even mentioned that his marriage was on the rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen was actually a bit hurt that he hadn’t told her. She really thought they were more open and honest with each other than that. He knew that she was thinking of leaving Giles. They had talked about it on more than one occasion and not once had he brought up his own relationship.  There was also the fact that she was a bit lost because of her own break up and she needed someone to talk to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, truthfully, she had tons of people she could talk to - but she wanted to talk to Nik.  He kept her grounded. Even though he let her tease him and didn’t give a fuck about it, he would never let her away with shit.  He didn’t let her wallow in self pity, he never let her put herself down, and he was always honest and straight with her. She needed that.  She needed him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen knew she had a tendency to be a bit selfish and self centered at times so she was trying really hard to remind herself that Nik was going through something just as bad, no - even worse, than what she was going through.  He’d been with Nukaka much longer than she’d been with Giles, and there were also kids in the equation for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she really let herself think about it she still couldn’t accept the way he was completely shutting her out.  Something was off. Even though he rarely discussed his family with her, Gwen was still certain that something was up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things got even more strange when she accidentally found out that he was in London after seeing a message in the GOT group chat.  Emilia had seen him that morning and they’d had coffee. Emilia. What the fuck? Not that Emilia and Nik weren’t friends, but not like her and Nik were friends - not even close.  “He’s avoiding me,” she muttered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to pace, feeling anger bubble up inside her.  She had been calling him for a damn month. And now he was in her city and didn’t even bother to let her know.  They hadn’t seen each other in close to 15 weeks - why wouldn’t he want to see her? Gwen got even more angry when she started thinking back, trying to figure out if she’d done or said something wrong.  She knew she hadn’t, so it pissed her off that his behavior was making her doubt herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know where he’s staying,” she said out loud.  “I also need to quit talking to myself or get a pet so I can pretend I’m not completely insane.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen grabbed her phone and texted Emilia.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey.  I see you met up with Nik this morning.  Any idea what hotel he’s at? I can’t seem to get a hold of him and I want to say hi.  </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>15 seconds later her phone rang. It was Emilia.  “Hello sweetie,” Gwen answered happily. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, what’s going on with you and Nik?” she asked, getting right to the point. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh, nothing,” Gwen lied.  “He’s not answering his phone and I wanted to pay him a surprise visit,” she said.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, there’s something more going on,” Emilia replied, sounding very suspicious.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did he say something?” Gwen asked, sounding far more eager than she’d intended.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing.  That’s the weird part.  I asked if he’d seen you since he’d been in town and he said he hadn’t and then quickly changed the subject,” Emilia explained.  “You two are like BFFs, besties, I figured you would have been his first stop as soon as he got here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BFFs,” Gwen scoffed.  “No one says that anymore,” she teased.  “Or besties.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I say it, and I’m cool so I’m going to bring it back,” Emilia joked.  “But for reals, what’s up with you two?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No one says ‘for reals’ anymore either,” Gwen laughed.  “God, I love you,” she added, with a huge smile on her face.  Emilia was so sweet and refreshing - and totally dorky. “I honestly don’t know what is going on.  Any idea how long he’s been in town?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not sure exactly, but at least 4 days for sure,” Emilia replied.  “He was complaining about the rain we had when he first arrived and it’s been sunny for the last 3 days.”  Gwen’s heart sank. 4 days? Nik had been this close to her for 4 days and hadn’t returned her calls or tried to see her?  She actually felt nauseous.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” she muttered, feeling completely heartbroken.  “Did he mention where he was staying?” she asked, trying to pull herself together.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No he didn’t - but give me a few minutes and I’ll find out.  I’ll text you what hotel he’s at,” Emilia promised. “But you have to swear we can meet for dinner soon - it’s been too long.”  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I would love that.  And thank you - so much,” she added, feeling very grateful for the help and glad she’d called.  After Gwen hung up she continued the pacing. I’m going to kill him, she thought bitterly. Not only was he avoiding her - people were noticing.  This is fucking ridiculous.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe there’s something wrong with him, she thought.  Like he’s having a mental breakdown or something. Then why would he go for coffee with Emilia but ignore me?  That doesn’t make any sense. She talked herself in circles going from being mad at him to making excuses for his behavior and then right back around again.  It was three full circles before her phone buzzed and there was a text from Emilia. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Wellesley.  Room 603. Good luck.  Let me know when we can go for lunch.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had no idea how Emilia had got the information out of him, or got it so quickly, but she knew she owed her - big time. </span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Gwen grabbed her purse and keys and replied to Emilia as she was walking out the door.  The fucker had even picked one of the closest hotels to her flat. Whatever game he was playing was about to end.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew it wasn’t going to be easy getting past security at a five star hotel.  Gwen really didn’t like using her celebrity to get what she wanted, but in this case she would do what she needed to do.  After sweet talking the front desk manager with a story about how she hadn’t seen her good friend since before the quarantine and really wanted to surprise him, the man gave her a keycard that would allow her to get to the 6th floor where Nik’s room was.  It wouldn’t let her into his room, or any room, but simply give her access to the floor. Yes, a bit of a security breach, but she was convinced it was because of her celebrity status mostly - and the fact she knew Nik’s room number even.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling more angry the closer she got Gwen finally stopped in front of room 603 and hammered her fist against the door so hard it hurt.  Sure, she was risking others coming out of their rooms to see what the noise was, but she didn’t care - it would serve him right if he ended up embarrassed by her dramatic entrance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her hand to bang the door again when it flew open and an angry looking Nikolaj was standing there.  His face changed to one of shock when he realized it was her. “You’re a fucking asshole,” was what she led with.  All the times she’d imagined their reunion none of them were close to this reality. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gwen?” he looked completely and totally panicked.  She watched in utter disbelief as he poked his head out into the hall, looked in all directions to make sure no one was watching and then glared at her.  “What the fuck are you doing here?” He hissed. Before she could answer he grabbed her by the arm and tugged her into the room, then quickly shoved the door closed with a soft click.  “You need to go,” he said, his eyes wild with a look she couldn’t figure out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You just pulled me in here and now you want me to leave?  Nik, what’s going on?” Her eyes flashed. She couldn’t hold back the anger a second longer.  “You’re being a complete wanker and you need to tell me what the fuck is going on. Now.” He swallowed hard and she watched his Adam's apple bob.  Was he nervous? Scared? Angry? She’d never had this much trouble reading him - but this whole situation felt like a complete clusterfuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen tossed her purse on the dresser, kicked off her heels, walked over to his bed and flopped down on her side, then looked at him with a challenging sneer.  “I’m not leaving - so you better start talking.”           </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this little fun two parter. Sometimes I just need a simple idea to work in a little smut 😂 </p><p>Thank you all so much for the kind words on the first part. Have an amazing day ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesus Gwen, get up.  You need to leave - quickly.”  Nik grabbed her purse and walked it over to her and held it out.  </p><p>“Your arm is going to get tired, because I’m not taking that - and I’m not going anywhere until you tell me why you’re being stupid,” she huffed.  </p><p>He let his arm fall and slowly walked her purse back over to the dresser where she’d left it.  Well that’s a good sign, she thought.  When he turned around and she saw his eyes flash she changed her mind.  Wow - she had never seen him that pissed off before.  She felt a little tingle inside her - shit, angry Nikolaj is really sexy, she decided, biting her lip with a stirring feeling of anticipation filling her.  </p><p>“I’m fucking trying to protect you,” he seethed, through clenched teeth.  She could see the muscles around his jaw moving as he squeezed and released in anger.  It was evident that they were about to have a really intense battle and it was turning her on.  </p><p>“Protect me from what?” she asked, sitting up and leaning towards him in a more challenging, less relaxed position.  </p><p>“From me,” he growled, running his hands roughly through his hair, leaving it sticking up messily at the front.  </p><p>“Ha,” she laughed.  “Why would I ever need protection from you?” </p><p>That damn sexy jaw was still clenched and she had an urge to drag her tongue all over it.  “Well you certainly didn’t end up all over the gossip sites before you met me now did you?” </p><p>Gwen rolled her eyes.  “Whatever.  We know it’s all bullshit - well except for that last one I suppose.  I can’t believe I had to find out on social media that you were getting a divorce.  Why didn’t you tell me?” she snapped.  </p><p>“I already told you - I’m trying to protect you,” he seethed, looking even more angry than he had two minutes ago.  She felt her heart start beating a little faster.  Why was it so exhilarating to see him this mad?  Why did it make her want to push him harder?  </p><p>“Well I don’t need your protection and I don’t even have a fucking clue what you’re going on about anyway,” she said dismissively.  He never did take her defiance well - this could really shove him over the edge she decided.  </p><p>“Don’t be so fucking stupid,” he spat, thowing his arms up with a dramatic eye roll that involved his entire head.  </p><p>She slowly rose to her feet and stepped up to him toe to toe.  This was one of those times that being taller than him was totally in her favor.  “Don’t you ever call me stupid again,” she warned, glaring down at him.  </p><p>He wasn’t backing down and that thrilled her.  “Okay, then how about I call you a hypocrite then, since you called me stupid.”  </p><p>“I didn’t say you were stupid, I said you’re acting stupid,” she leered, getting right up in his face.  </p><p>“Semantics,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes again.  She made sure her gaze was icy, even colder than his - but she wondered if the frosty look was having the opposite effect on him, like it was her.  She was on fire.  </p><p>Gwen licked her lips and saw his eyes drop to her mouth.  She licked them again, slowly, seductively.  If he wasn’t feeling the sexual tension between them yet, that would do the trick.  “Then how about you use your words like a big boy and explain yourself.” </p><p>“I just got divorced.  You just broke up with your long time partner -”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks a lot for your emotional support with that,” she interrupted with a bitter slur.  </p><p>“Why don’t you fucking understand?” he growled.  “I couldn’t be near you.  We can’t be seen together.  And here you are ruining everything.”  </p><p>“You could have answered my calls,” she growled, feeling completely exasperated.  “I get it. I know what you’re saying - but I don’t fucking care what people think.  We know the truth and that’s all that matters.”  </p><p>“Your career doesn’t matter?” he chided.  “Because I know you better than that.  You want to be a star and the world thinking you were having an affair for nearly a decade with a married father of two isn’t going to help you in this business.  It’s going to hurt because people are fickle and judgemental.”  </p><p>She wanted to give in and enjoy the sweetness of his gesture.  But she was way too turned on by the arguing to ease up.  “So it’s not just about my career - it’s about yours too - so don’t try to pretend you were doing this all for me.”  He had backed up a bit, so she closed the gap, needing to feel that tension of being in each other’s space.  </p><p>“You know men get off way easier than women in this business - in this whole fucked up world.  You’ll have it hanging over your head for God knows how long and people will forget what I did in a month.”  He leaned into her, moving up on his toes to meet her eye level and that’s when she knew he was right there with her - turned on and horny as fuck.  </p><p>“But we didn’t do anything,” Gwen hissed.  </p><p>“Doesn’t matter what we did or didn’t do - what matters is what people think we did.”  She could barely breathe with the way he was looking at her, like she was a snack that he wanted to devour.  For the first time his voice softened.  “Don’t pretend we wouldn’t have fucked a hundred times by now if I wasn’t married.  That’s what people see.  That’s what they’ve always seen.”  </p><p>“Only a hundred?” she breathed, putting her hand lightly on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding.  </p><p>His eyes looked down towards her fingers.  “You need to leave,” he stated, very matter of factly. </p><p>Gwen leaned forward so their lips were almost touching.  “Make me.”  </p><p>“Why can’t you ever fucking do what you’re told?” He reached up and put a hand around her neck at her throat, dragging his thumb up and down over her pulse point.  It could have been a threatening gesture to match his tone, but it was the complete opposite - sultry and more traditionally seductive.  </p><p>“Make me,” she said again.  </p><p>With his hand still around her throat he spun her slowly and then walked her backwards towards the door.  His eyes never left hers the entire time, even when he roughly pinned her up against the door.  “I could open this door and shove you out into the hall,” he threatened.  </p><p>Gwen was enjoying the way his body weight was pressing into her, restricting her movement.  She was able to lean her head forward just enough to bite his bottom lip, catching it lightly with her teeth and then a little harder before she pulled back.  “You could, or -” Her voice trailed off and reached down between their bodies to grab his package.  Fuck, he was hard and her body responded with a pulsating feeling in her pussy.  </p><p>Nik attacked her mouth with a hungry, unbridled kiss.  It was the kind of kiss that’s been building for years and finally just explodes.  Everything that followed was that exact kind of spectacular detonation.  There was no time to be cautious or careful - there was an urgent and desperate need that had to be filled.  </p><p>How many times had they come so close to this moment over the years?  Yet somehow they found a way to resist.  It got to the point she couldn’t even touch him anymore because the contact of their bodies set her hormones raging like a wildfire.  Their friendship meant more to her than a fling that could have ended it all though, and she knew he felt the same way.  It wasn’t worth a good fuck or two if it meant making things weird between them or consuming them with guilt.  But now - there was nothing to feel guilty about.  They were both single and free to be with whoever they wanted - and they wanted each other.  </p><p>Nik shoved her pants and underwear to the floor and scrambled to get his cock out of his own clothing.  Right here, up against the door - that’s how it was going to go and she couldn’t imagine it being any different for them.  She always knew if they ever fucked the first time would be a complete mess of desperation.  He had his dick out and was already grabbing for her leg while she struggled to get her damn foot free of her clothing.  </p><p>Somehow she was able to kick everything off as he lifted her thigh up onto his hip.  Even with things moving at lightning speed it didn’t feel fast enough.  Her pussy was dripping, soaking wet with desire - aching to be filled up by his rock hard shaft.  “Fuck me,” she growled.  “Fuck me hard.”  She was panting.  She needed it.  She craved him with such urgency.  </p><p>Nik sunk down slightly but when he came back up he plunged inside her with a strangled moan, as she cried out loudly.  “Holy fuck,” he gasped, closing his eyes.  His face was etched with ecstasy, from the feel of her pussy wrapped around his cock and the sense of power and control she felt was ridiculously erotic.  </p><p>“I said fuck me hard,” she demanded, watching his eyes fly open at the sound of her voice.  There was a hint of amusement, but also a clear desire to give her what she wanted.  The first thrust was deep and even though she was taller he was somehow lifting her one foot that was still on the ground up to her toes.      </p><p>“There could be people walking by, right on the other side of this door,” he grunted, slamming into her over and over again - each thrust banging their bodies against the hard surface behind her with a thump.   </p><p>“Wouldn’t that make a great story for the gossip site?” she teased.  </p><p>“I tried to protect you,” he got out, breathless with exertion.  “But you’re just - too - stubborn -” His words were choppy as he pounded her.  </p><p>“I don’t need your protection - I need to come.  Make me come,” she demanded, closing her eyes to focus on the burning sensation building at her core.  “Fucking - make - me - come,” she growled.  Her pussy was starting to throb as he pummeled her - she was so close.  “Yes,” she cried out.  “Yes.”  Her body shook with release as she continued to ride out his thrusts.  Her body felt relaxed and tired, but it wasn’t over yet.  “Your turn,” she panted before covering his mouth with hers.  She thrust her tongue into his mouth, with the same intensity he was fucking her and when he finally grunted and slowed she slowed right along with him until she was tasting him with a deep, slow kiss instead.   </p><p>Finally he bent his head, slowly, needing to catch his breath as much as she did.  Nik bent his knees to pull out of her and then released her leg so she could stand on two feet.  “Come,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to bed, when they both flopped down side by side on their backs.  </p><p>“Does this mean I can stay?” she asked, staring up at the ceiling, her heart rate finally starting to slow down.  </p><p>“You can stay long enough for us to figure out together how I’m going to keep your name off those gossip sites,” he replied, reaching for her hand.  </p><p>Gwen tugged his hand.  “We could have just done that to begin with.” </p><p>“Mmm, but we might have missed out on fight sex.”  Without looking she knew he was smiling.  One of his sexy, sofy, lazy smiles.  </p><p>“We do fight sex quite well,” she admitted.  </p><p>Nik chuckled and she felt the bed shake.  “Does that surprise you?” </p><p>“Not at all.  We’ve always been good at the fighting part.”  She switched her grip on his hand so their fingers were linked.  </p><p>“Please let me keep you out of the drama,” Nik whispered.  She could tell from his tone how badly he needed it.  “It’s going to be a nasty, swirling rain storm,” he sighed.  “Let me keep you safe and dry - please?”  </p><p>“I’ve never been a fan of umbrellas,” she said, turning to face him.  “They get caught in the wind and blow inside out.”  He nodded in agreement.  “But just this once I’ll let you keep me out of it until the storm is over.”  She gave him a look.  “This is the biggest win you’re ever going to get you know.”  </p><p>“Oh I’m well aware of that,” Nik nodded.  “And I’m here for it.”  He squeezed her hand and she rolled a bit to lay her head against his arm.  It certainly hadn’t been what she’d expected when she started banging on his door - but sometimes the unexpected is the best surprise of all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>